Hasta que mi alma se llene de luz
by may95
Summary: ¿Tan oscura estaba su alma para que la única solución fuera la muerte? Ken ichijouji se intenta suicidar y el psiquiatra a su cargo tratará de ayudarle tanto como pueda, indagando más y más en su alma hasta encontrar la raíz de todos sus males. A su vez, Ken, durante su estancia en el hospital conocerá a una chica llena de luz, que hará mucho más fácil su tiempo allí.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes y digimon no son míos. La historia sí.

Universo alterno.

* * *

¿Qué le había llevado a aquella situación? Estaba desesperado, quería simplemente desaparecer. La sangre caía sobre la bañera, gota a gota y poco a poco Ken quedaba inconsciente dentro de ésta.

El suicidio era algo que le había rondado por la cabeza durante el último año. Cada día se cortaba las venas, se lanzaba desde algún piso lo suficientemente alto o se ahorcaba en sus pensamientos y es que para él, seguir vivo era peor que la muerte. No era más que un cuerpo inerte condenado a vivir una vida que no era la suya, rodeado de gente pero siempre solo. Quería dejar volar su alma a un mundo mejor, reencarnarse, ir al cielo o lo que fuera que ocurriera después de la muerte. Él estaba seguro que sería mucho mejor que seguir viviendo.

* * *

Escuchó un par de llantos, tan lejanos… Y escuchó su nombre, alguien le estaba llamando. ¿Era eso la muerte? ¿Estaba muerto? No, no lo estaba. Movió uno de los dedos de la mano que alguien sujetaba y enseguida la persona que en toda la noche no soltó aquella mano, reaccionó, abalanzándose sobre él, abrazándole.

- Gracias a Dios… Ken… - Ken abrió los ojos despacio, intentando apartar el pelo de su madre, que estaba sobre su cara, ésta se apartó para poder mirarle a la cara, para poder mirar a su hijo, que estaba ahí, vivo. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre la cama en la que Ken se encontraba. Ken no dijo nada, no podía hablar. ¿Cuándo fue que le sacaron de la bañera? ¿Por qué no había muerto?

- ¿Por qué… hijo…? ¿Por qué has hecho una cosa así?

La madre de Ken aún la miraba incrédula, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y cada vez su maquillaje estaba más estropeado, soltó su mano y siguió mirando a su hijo que simplemente estaba ahí en silencio, totalmente ido. Se preguntó quién era él, su hijo no era una persona capaz de hacer eso, capaz de estar así. Él estaba bien, siempre estaba bien… No se le ocurría ninguna razón de que su hijo hiciera algo así.

* * *

- Señora, creo que es mejor que nos deje solos. – Un hombre de unos poco años más que Ken, se acercó a la familia, mirando a Ken de reojo. – Soy el psiquiatra del centro, el doctor Yagami. – Éste tendió la mano a la madre, que se limpiaba las lágrimas con uno de los pañuelos que su marido le ofrecía. Se dieron las manos y los señores ichijouji salieron de la sala, dejando al doctor con su recién despierto hijo.

El doctor Yagami se sentó en la silla en la que segundos antes se había sentado la madre del paciente y le miró.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? Perdiste mucha sangre ¿Sabes? - Esperó unos segundos y al ver que el paciente no reaccionaba, siguió hablando. – Llegaste ayer de madrugada, has tardado un día y medio en despertar… ¿Puedes hablar? – El paciente asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, pero no habló. - Entiendo. ¿No quieres hablar del tema? ¿Quieres una manzana?

El doctor sacó una manzana de uno de sus bolsillos y ante el asentimiento de cabeza de Ken ichijouji comenzó a pelarla con un cuchillo que el mismo había traído. Ken observaba el movimiento de las manos de aquel doctor, bastante joven para su puesto. Una vez hubo pelado la manzana, la cortó en dos y le ofreció media a su paciente.

- Me encantan las manzanas… - Dijo el doctor Yagami antes de morder su media manzana. – Sabes, me gradué hace sólo dos años. Y apenas llevo aquí unos meses, eres mi primer paciente. ¿Eso te pone nervioso? – Ken negó, mordiendo su manzana tras dudar unos segundos. – Tu madre querrá respuestas, puedes dárselas tú o dárselas yo. Si se las tengo que dar yo, tendré que saber algo de ti. ¿No?

- No tengo nada que contarle, doctor. – El enfermo por fin habló, dejando lo que quedaba de manzana sobre la mesa de su lado, mirando a un lado para no seguir mirando al "loquero" que le había tocado aguantar. Si se intentó suicidar era en parte para evitar eso, evitar ver a un loquero que le cuestionara, que tratara de ayudarle a él, cuando su alma ya había sido consumida por la oscuridad.

El doctor se levantó, con una sonrisa y se acercó a la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de darle la vuelta al pomo, le miró por última vez.

- Volveré mañana. Hasta que no saque algo en claro y quede en constancia que no lo volverás a hacer, te daré el alta.

* * *

Los padres esperaban en la sala de espera cuando el doctor se acercó a ellos, dispuesto a hablarles.

- Su hijo no quiere hablar, tendré que hacerles una pequeña entrevista a ustedes y muy a mi pesar, no quiero que les vea por hoy, eso posiblemente le bloquee más. No se preocupen, este es uno de los mejores hospitales de Japón, no le ocurrirá nada… Vengan a mi consulta mañana a las nueve de la mañana.

El doctor Yagami se despidió de aquellos señores, completamente aflijidos y destrozados por los actos que su hijo había cometido a penas hacía dos días y entró a su consulta, donde se sentó en su enorme sillón. Sacó un enorme saco de hojas y se puso a ojearlo. Aquel saco de hojas no era más que todo el historial clínico de su primer paciente. Ken ichijouji.

* * *

Sí, sé que tengo un par de historias a medias. Pero tengo buenas noticias, tengo capítulos para todas ellas y aparte, esta historia, que tengo casi acabada. La espera valdrá la pena. Espero que les guste, un beso~


	2. Capítulo 1

**Digimon y los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí. **

* * *

Se había pasado la noche en vela, recordando cada palabra que su superior, ahora recién jubilado, le había dicho durante el tiempo que estuvo siendo algo así como su ayudante. Había seguido a cada uno de los pacientes del viejo doctor durante los últimos siete meses y estaba lo suficientemente cualificado para tomar su puesto. Había visto desde casos de claro autismo, depresiones, hasta puros esquizofrénicos. Ahora aquellos pacientes le pertenecían a él y tanto ellos como el propio Tai Yagami, se habían preparado para que el momento del cambio no fuera catastrófico.

Miró hacia la estantería que tenía a su derecha, repleta de libros sobre psicología, psiquiatría, enfermedades mentales… Y la mayoría escritas por aquél hombre que tanto admiraba y que ahora tenía oportunidad de superar. Aunque lo que realmente le hacía feliz era haberlo conocido, haber pasado esos últimos siete meses a su lado y haber descubierto, que aparte de uno de los mejores psiquiatras de Japón, uno de los mejores escritores que había leído en su vida, era también una persona maravillosa, la cual le había formado lo suficientemente bien para poder ocupar su puesto en uno de los mejores hospitales del país.

Y ahora tenía frente él todo el historial clínico de su primer paciente, no heredado por el famosísimo psiquiatra al que idolatraba. Su primer paciente… y su primer reto como psiquiatra de prestigio. Tenía que hacerlo bien. Con Ken no iba a seguir las pautas que el doctor le indicó para cada uno de sus ex pacientes, tenía que empezar de cero y ser el mejor.

La puerta sonó y fue él quien la abrió, dando paso a las personas que esperaban dentro de la consulta.

- Tomen asiento, por favor. – El joven doctor tiro una de las sillas hacia atrás, para que la mujer pudiera sentarse, haciendo una leve reverencia antes de volver a su silla, al otro lado de la mesa. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y ofreció a la pareja otro vaso, que negaron amablemente.

- Díganos, Doctor ¿Por qué lo hizo? – La madre seguía igual de angustiada que el día anterior y se notaba que al igual que la tarde pasada, había estado llorando durante horas. El doctor sonrió.

- Para poder responder a eso, necesito primero hacerles algunas preguntas. –Sentenció. – Ya sé que es difícil, pero ¿pueden hablarme del suceso en el que se vieron envueltos hace veinte años?

La madre de Ken echó de nuevo a llorar, y es que los recuerdos de hacía veinte años atrás rondaban en su cabeza desde entonces. Le contó lo que recordaba, que era prácticamente todo, con todos los detalles que pudo, el marido añadió algo, pero apenas habló, él había olvidado todo pues no había mejor defensa para un dolor tan intenso como el que esos recuerdos le producían que olvidar.

* * *

Una vez la familia Ichijouji se marchó, echó uno ojo a los apuntes que había tomado de aquella angustiosa entrevista, de aquellos garabatos y palabras sueltas, sacaría todo lo que le diría a Ken, todo lo que le preguntaría en aquella segunda sesión, que más bien era como la primera. Las primeras palabras que intercambiaron el día anterior no era más que una toma de contactos. Recordó que ni siquiera se presentó por los nervios que su primer paciente le producía.

Pasó algunos de esos garabatos a limpio, y se dispuso a salir de su consulta para dirigirse a la sala en la que Ken se encontraba, pero tuvo que parar en seco tan solo salir, la estridente música que llevaba como tono de llamada comenzó a sonar. ¿Quién diablos le llamaba, a esa hora? Todo el mundo sabía que a esa hora trabajaba. Miró quién era la persona que le llamaba, al ver las letras escritas sobre la pantalla, su cara cambió drásticamente, tardo menos de un segundo en responder.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Estás bien? – se apresuró a decir, antes de que al otro lado de la línea dijeran cualquier otra cosa, alguien habló a la otra línea. – Está bien, voy enseguida. En veinte minutos estoy allí.

Entró de nuevo en el despacho para dejar la bata, coger su chaqueta y cerrar con llave la consulta. Antes de salir, le contó a la secretaría que tenía que salir urgentemente, que retrasara todas sus citas para aquél día y sobre todo, que avisaran a su primer paciente "de verdad" que su charla pendiente, seguiría siendo pendiente un día más. Llamó a un taxi y marchó en dirección a su nuevo destino.

* * *

Ken observaba su muñeca vendada, se preguntaba cómo estaría aquella herida que él mismo se hizo dos días atrás. ¿Sería profunda? Pero no lo suficiente para matarle. Pasó un dedo por la venda y se maldijo a sí mismo. Debió haber apretado más, debió haber perdido más sangre, poner alguna silla delante de la puerta para que la persona que le rescató no hubiera podido hacerlo. ¿Qué hacía en ese maldito hospital cuando debería estar muerto? ¿Qué hacía en ese maldito hospital esperando a un estúpido loquero que no iba a poder solucionar nada? La única solución y, estaba seguro de ello, sería la muerte.

- Mierda… – susurró para sí mismo. Y es que se acababa de dar cuenta que todo sería más complicado ahora que había dejado al descubierto cómo se sentía, que ya no era el Ken fuerte que podía con todo, al que su madre siempre veía sonreír. La persona a la que nadie en su círculo podría haber imaginado que acabaría en un hospital por haberse intentado quitar la vida. Sabía que, tarde o temprano tendría que dar explicaciones a todos o por lo menos, invitar alguna excusa.

* * *

**Pau, te lo dedico (?) **

**Y y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~ **


End file.
